HUMILIATION
by kRieZt
Summary: Setelah perang Sekigahara, Ishida Mitsunari kalah dan melarikan diri ke hutan. Pasukan Tokugawa Ieyasu menangkapnya dan dia di penjara di Istana Edo. Ieyasu diangkat menjadi Shogun, era pemerintahan Jepang berubah menjadi Periode Edo. Bagaimana kehidupan mantan abdi paling setia Toyotomi itu di penjara gelap gulita? Rape, violence, OOC, typos. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**HUMILIATION**

Cast : Tokugawa Ieyasu, Ishida Mitsunari, Chosokabe Motochika

Rating : R21

Genre : Angst, hurt/comfort, drama

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : sadist-rape with tools, violence, OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

Perang Sekigahara…

Sebuah perang besar antara kubu barat dan kubu timur di sebuah padang gersang bernama Sekigahara. Perang yang sangat menentukan masa depan Jepang. Setelah kematian daimyo besar Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Jepang terbagi atas 2 kubu besar yang masing-masing dipimpin oleh mantan jenderal Toyotomi. Kubu barat dipimpin oleh Ishida Mitsunari, sedangkan kubu timur dipimpin oleh Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Perang besar tersebut tidak memperbutkan lahan, melainkan kedua belah pihak berusaha menyebarkan paham masing-masing. Mitsunari ingin menjayakan kembali paham Toyotomi Hideyoshi mengenai betapa pentingnya kekuatan yang besar dalam sebuah pemerintahan. Jika nanti dia menjadi penguasa, dia tidak ingin ada orang-orang lemah dalam barisannya. Bertolak belakang dengan lawannya, Ieyasu menginginkan negeri Jepang diliputi perdamaian. Tidak akan ada lagi peperangan, permusuhan, perpecahan di mana pun. Dia yakin negeri besar ini bisa berdiri tegak berdasarkan pada sebuah ikatan kemanusiaan yang kuat.

Perang ini bermula dari masalah kecil sebenarnya. Ieyasu mencoba mendesak Hideyoshi mengganti pola pemikirannya dalam pemerintahan. Sudah banyak serangan digencarkan untuk memperluas wilayah, dan tidak sedikit pula orang yang menjadi korban perangnya. Demi menghentikan itu semua, Ieyasu ingin Hideyoshi menghentikan niat jahatnya. Sayangnya pemimpin bertubuh besar itu tidak ingin ada orang lain menghalangi jalannya. Sebentar lagi negeri ini akan jaya di bawah kedua kakinya. Ieyasu tidak punya pilihan kecuali menjatuhkannya dari pemerintahan. Dia membunuhnya di peperangan Odawara, di mana ketika itu pasukan Toyotomi berkutat melawan begitu banyak serangan dari segala penjuru.

Kejadian ini diketahui oleh Mitsunari. Pengkhianatan Ieyasu terhadap pasukan Toyotomi telah mencoreng nama besarnya. Setelah Ieyasu memisahkan diri dari Toyotomi, Mitsunari menyatakan perang melawan Ieyasu. Dia mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan dari sisi barat, yang kemudian dipertemukan dengan pasukan timur pimpinan Ieyasu di padang gersang Sekigahara. Singkat cerita, perang 2 kubu besar itu berakhir dengan kemenangan Ieyasu. Dia memerintahkan pasukannya untuk berpencar dan mencari sisa pasukan pihak barat untuk menjadi tahanannya.

Mitsunari yang mengalami kekalahan dalam perang terpaksa melarikan diri ke dalam hutan. Dia dilindungi pasukannya yang berjaga di luar hutan supaya bisa menyelamatkan diri. Namun dia tidak lolos dalam pengejaran. Pasukan Ieyasu berhasil menangkapnya dan menyeretnya untuk kemudian dihadapkan kepada Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu-sama, kami menemukan Ishida Mitsunari bersembunyi di hutan!" kata seorang prajurit kepada Ieyasu.

Tubuh Mitsunari yang sudah lelah dan penuh luka itu dipaksa berlutut di hadapan Ieyasu. Nafasnya tersengal menahan marah dan rasa lelah setelah berlari sangat jauh. Kedua tangannya diikat di belakang tubuhnya.

"Mitsunari," kata Ieyasu kemudian mendekati Mitsunari. Dia berlutut satu kaki di depannya. Tangannya mengangkat paksa dagu Mitsunari dan disuruh menatapnya. Mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan mata hijau kekuningan Mitsunari yang menyorot penuh kebencian. "Aku harap kau bisa belajar dari peperangan ini. Sekigahara akan menjadi titik tolak kebangkitan Jepang. Kita akan membutuhkan pemimpin baru untuk negeri ini."

"Aku tidak butuh ceramah apa pun darimu, Ieyasu!" bantah Mitsunari. "Meski kau diangkat menjadi shogun di negeri ini, aku tidak akan mengakuinya!"

"Akuilah kekalahanmu, Mitsunari! Kubu barat sudah dilenyapkan. Aku dan pasukanku sedang melakukan pencarian terhadap sisa-sisa pasukan dari barat. Aku akan segera menahan dan menghukum mereka. Kau pun akan menjadi bagian dari itu semua!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, hukum aku sekarang juga! Penggal kepalaku dan buang tubuhku sejauh apa pun yang kau mau! Lakukan sekarang di sini, disaksikan oleh semua pasukanmu!"

BUAGH!

Kepalan kuat tangan Ieyasu meninju wajah Mitsunari hingga tubuhnya terhuyung dan jatuh ke tanah. Dia menjambak rambut perak Mitsunari dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepadanya. "Aku tidak menemukan secercah harapan darimu, Mitsunari. Padahal aku masih berharap kau punya hati nurani untuk mengakui kekalahanmu dan bersedia menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Tapi lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Bahkan berdiri tegak pun tidak bisa."

"Ieyasu…uurgh! Ieyasu!" geram Mitsunari melawannya. "Sampai nyawa ini berpisah dari tubuhku, aku akan tetap membencimu!"

"Ya, bencilah aku sesukamu. Memang itulah tujuanmu hidup kan? Kau hidup untuk membenciku, untuk menyingkirkan aku dari muka bumi. Namun sayang sekali kenyataannya begitu pahit untukmu. Kemenangan ada di tanganku. Kau bukan lagi seorang jenderal, atau orang lain dengan jabatan tertentu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, Ieyasu?! Bukankah lebih mudah membunuhku di sini daripada menghabiskan tenagamu mencaci dan memakiku, hah?"

Wajah mereka semakin dekat, Ieyasu menatap mata Mitsunari dengan tajam dan lekat. Dia berkata, "Kau akan membayar kesalahanmu dengan sisa hidupmu, Mitsunari."

-000-

Istana Edo, setelah perang Sekigahara…

Kaisar Go-Yozei mengangkat Tokugawa Ieyasu sebagai Sei Taishogun, meneruskan pemerintahan sebelumnya yaitu klan Ashikaga. Dari istana Muromachi, pemerintahan kemudian dipindah ke Edo. Kini, Ieyasu secara resmi menjadi Shogun dan berdomisili di Edo.

Meski dia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya menjadi Shogun, kedudukan yang didapatnya kini mempermudah dia menyebarkan pahamnya. Dia mengakhiri peperangan perebutan lahan antar daimyo dan menyatukan Jepang dalam perdamaian. Dia membina ikatan yang baik dengan semua orang, ikatan kuat yang sudah dimilikinya dipererat supaya bisa bertahan sampai akhir zaman. Dia percaya bahwa negeri yang kuat terletak pada ikatan yang kuat pula. Dia bertekad menyingkirkan segala dendam dan kebencian.

Suatu malam, Ieyasu keluar dari kamarnya membawa obor didampingi 2 orang pengawalnya. Dia keluar dari istana dan pergi ke komplek penjara. Di istananya, dia menahan hampir semua pengikut Toyotomi dan sisa pasukan kubu barat di peperangan Sekigahara. Rencananya, dia akan menghukum mati semua orang itu tanpa sisa. Pengikut-pengikut mereka yang masih bertahan di wilayah masing-masing juga akan dieksekusi. Hanya ada satu orang yang akan dia sisakan untuk hidup.

Di sebuah penjara gelap di bawah tanah…

Menuruni beberapa anak tangga, dia tiba di penjara bawah tanah. Hanya ada satu ruangan di sana yang dikelilingi teralis besi yang kokoh. Obor menjadi satu-satunya penerangan untuk Ieyasu berjalan di tempat gelap ini. Tak ada seberkas cahaya apa pun yang masuk dari luar. Dia tiba di pintu masuk dan membuka gembok besarnya.

"Bangun, Mitsunari. Ini aku," katanya kemudian. Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan gelap itu.

Terdengar suara rantai-rantai berat bergerak di ujung kegelapan. Ieyasu mengangkat obornya dan mendapati sosok Ishida Mitsunari duduk di tanah yang dingin tanpa alas. Kulit pucatnya terlihat kotor, terdapat luka lebam di beberapa bagian. Dia mengenakan yukata yang lusuh dan penutup mata. Kedua tangannya diborgol di depan, kedua kakinya juga diborgol dan diberi bola besi pemberat di masing-masing pergelangan. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan di lehernya juga dipasang borgol.

"Waktunya berganti pakaian," katanya sambil meletakkan obor di salah satu dinding. Dia memerintahkan 2 pengawalnya mengganti yukata lusuh Mitsunari dengan yang baru. Tubuhnya ringkih dan lemah, bahkan terasa dingin ketika di pegang. Tulang-tulangnya mulai menonjol ke permukaan, bahkan pipinya semakin tirus. Borgolnya dibuka sebentar supaya mudah memakai yukata barunya. Selesai diganti, dia kembali diborgol. Ieyasu menyuruh 2 pengawalnya keluar dan berjaga di atas.

"Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama membiarkanmu berada di sini dengan 1 pakaian itu saja. Untung saja aku masih ingat denganmu. Kucarikan yukata bekas layak pakai untukmu," Ieyasu lalu duduk bersila di depan Mitsunari. Dia menoleh ke sisi lain ruangan ini dan mendapati beberapa nampan berisi makanan yang sudah basi. Dia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Aku sudah cukup baik memberikanmu makan 3 kali sehari. Mengapa kau tidak makan, Mitsunari?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Mitsunari mengulum bibir tipisnya yang gemetar menahan marah. Penutup matanya membuatnya pusing, aliran darahnya tidak lancar di kepalanya. Kedua tangannya yang diborgol terkepal erat. Dia mendengar Ieyasu melanjutkan, "Sebagian besar pasukan yang kau bawa saat berperang di Sekigahara sudah kuhukum mati. Tidak hanya itu, sisa pengikut Toyotomi yang bermukim di Osaka juga sudah kutahan kemari."

"Apa katamu?!" sontak Mitsunari mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha mengarahkan dirinya pada sumber suara Ieyasu. "Hidup dan mati mereka ada di tanganku! Mereka pasti menanti kedatanganku kembali ke Osaka! Kau tidak bisa begitu saja memutuskan sepihak atas nasib mereka, Ieyasu!"

"Menurutmu begitu, hm?" Ieyasu mendengus tertawa dan melanjutkan, "Dengan jabatan yang kupunya sekarang, aku bisa memutuskan apa pun yang aku mau, Mitsunari."

"Jabatan…tunggu dulu! Jabatan apa maksudmu, hah?!"

Dengan kasar, Ieyasu menarik turun pembuka mata Mitsunari. Cahaya obor yang redup itu bahkan terasa menyilaukan mata mantan jenderal Toyotomi itu. Dia ingin menghalau cahaya obor itu dari matanya, namun sayang kedua tangannya keburu ditahan oleh Ieyasu karena Shogun itu sedang menunjukkan selembar kertas lekat-lekat ke matanya. "Lihat ini, baca dengan baik. Aku harap cahaya obor bisa membantumu membaca," katanya kepada Mitsunari.

Karena sudah cukup lama matanya ditutup rapat, Mitsunari kesulitan memusatkan pandangannya yang terkaburkan oleh lendir dan air mata. Kelopaknya berkerut, kantung matanya terlihat besar. "Apa ini, Ieyasu? Aku melihat ada lambang kekaisaran di akhir suratnya."

"Ya, kau benar. Ini adalah surat keputusan resmi dari Kaisar Go-Yozei atas pengangkatan diriku sebagai Shogun."

Seperti mendapat hantaman keras di kepala, Mitsunari dibuat terkejut bukan kepalang. Cahaya obor membantunya melihat jelas sosok Ieyasu di depannya. Dia tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian perang berwarna kuning seperti yang biasa dikenakannya. Kini, Ieyasu telah memakai pakaian kebesaran pemerintah. Dia benar-benar terlihat layaknya seorang pemimpin tertinggi di negeri ini, bukan lagi seorang jenderal atau daimyo seperti dulu.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Kaisar mengangkatmu sebagai Shogun?" ucap Mitsunari masih tidak mengerti. "Pembunuh keji macam kau dijadikan Shogun?! Kau yakin tidak sedang mengarang cerita, hah?!"

"Dan pembunuh keji yang kau benci seumur hidupmu telah berhasil menyatukan Jepang dalam perdamaian," jelas Ieyasu. "Kau mau tahu sedang berada di mana sekarang? Ini adalah penjara bawah tanah istanaku, yaitu Istana Edo."

"Edo, katamu?! Jadi aku sekarang berada di Edo?"

Ieyasu menurunkan selembar kertas tadi dari depan mata Mitsunari dan disimpan kembali ke bawah lengannya. Dia berkata, "Aku menutup matamu supaya kau tidak perlu tahu di mana kau berada. Bahkan sekarang kau sudah melihat tempat tinggalmu, kau masih tidak tahu jika kau berada di Edo. Yang perlu kau tahu adalah bahwa kau masih hidup di bawah naunganku. Tenanglah, kau tidak akan bernasib sama seperti para pengikutmu."

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu, Sialan! Shogun, katamu? Keh! Jangan membuatku tertawa, Ieyasu! Dibandingkan Hideyoshi-sama, kau tidak punya wibawa apa pun sebagai pemimpin. Lalu apa dengan jabatan yang kau punya sekarang, kau bisa berbuat sesukamu terhadap hidup orang lain?"

"Masalahnya aku tidak ingin barisanku diisi oleh orang-orang pendendam macam kau dan pengikutmu. 4 bulan setelah aku diangkat sebagai Shogun, aku berhasil melenyapkan semua orang yang hidupnya dipenuhi rasa benci dan dendam. Ribuan pasukanmu dari kubu barat telah kutahan dan kuhukum mati. Pengikut Toyotomi yang bermukim di Osaka juga sama nasibnya. Tadinya aku berencana membawamu keluar dan melihat proses eksekusi mati semua prajuritmu. Barang kali bisa menjadi bahan pelajaran tambahan untuk hidupmu, Mitsunari."

"Grr…! Ieyasu!" geram Mitsunari, amarahnya semakin meledak. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bisa memukul Ieyasu. Namun rantai di lehernya menahannya kuat sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak jauh dari posisinya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana meluapkan amarahnya. Dia hanya bisa menggeram dan memukul-mukul tanah dengan kedua tangannya yang diborgol.

Ieyasu mencengkeram dagu Mitsunari dan dipaksanya menatap mata cokelatnya. Dia berkata, "Jika kau ingin menyalahkan orang mengenai nasibmu sekarang ini, kau bisa salahkan Hideyoshi-kou. Demi memperluas kekuasaannya dan diakui oleh semua orang, dia melakukan segala cara termasuk menimbulkan penderitaan di mana-mana. Aku tahu, kau pun sebenarnya menderita, Mitsunari. Tidakkah kau lelah mengemban amanah yang sebenarnya menyakitkan hatimu? Apakah kau menikmati kejayaan Hideyoshi-kou di atas penderitaan banyak orang? Katakan padaku, apa asyiknya mengayun pedang dan membunuh orang-orang tidak bersalah?"

"Karena Hideyoshi-sama hanya butuh orang-orang yang kuat dan sejalan dengannya! Dia adalah pemimpin sejati negeri ini. Kekuatannya besar dan jumlahnya sangat banyak. Invansi kami lakukan ke mana pun dan kami berhasil! Kau…kau juga ada dalam misi pembesaran namanya, Ieyasu! Sekarang kau malah berbalik menyalahkannya. Hideyoshi-sama telah menaruh kepercayaannya padamu. Mengapa kau mengkhianatinya?! Terlebih lagi, mengapa kau membunuhnya?!"

"Kau mau tahu apa kesalahan terbesar pimpinanmu itu, hah? Dia telah mengkhianati umat manusia. Jika kau adalah manusia, seharusnya hati nuranimu bisa merasakannya. Lain halnya jika kau binatang yang hanya menurut bekerja setelah dicambuk di punggungnya!"

Dikuasai amarahnya, Mitsunari meludah dan mengenai wajah Ieyasu. "Pecundang macam kau tidak layak menjadi Shogun," katanya dalam geramannya. "Hideyoshi-sama tidak pernah mengkhianati umat manusia. Kau pikir dia tidak punya hati nurani? Macam kau itu tidak punya hati nurani! Pengkhianat sepertimulah yang seharusnya bernasib sama sepertiku!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah ditanamkan Hideyoshi-kou ke dalam hati dan pikiranmu," balas Ieyasu sambil menyingkirkan air liur Mitsunari di dekat matanya. "Untuk apa dia mengumpulkan orang banyak jika tidak membangun ikatan yang baik antar sesamanya?"

"Persetan soal ikatan itu! Omong kosongmu sejak dulu telah mengotori pikiranku, Ieyasu! Ikatan yang kuat adalah mukjizat. Murninya kepercayaan orang terhadap sesamanya adalah keajaiban. Kau perlu tahu bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini!"

"Lalu kau mau bilang apa soal ikatan kuat yang dimiliki Hideyoshi-kou dan Hanbei-donno? Kau mengagumi mereka karena terhubung sangat baik. Tidakkah kau iri pada mereka untuk bisa mempunyai ikatan seperti itu? Dengan pasukanmu? Dengan Gyobu? Dengan Sakon? Atau denganku?! Bukankah hidup kita akan lebih indah jika bisa terhubung dengan cinta dan kasih, Mitsunari?!"

"Hentikan!" teriakan Mitsunari lalu mendiamkan Ieyasu. Cengkeraman tangan Ieyasu di dagunya masih kuat. Dia tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Rahangnya seperti mau retak dicengkeram kuat seperti itu. Kedua mata hijau kekuningannya ditutup erat, ada tetesan air mata mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya. Giginya gemeretak menahan marah.

Melihat Mitsunari seperti ini, Ieyasu pun melepaskan tangannya. Dia berdiri tegak dan menghela nafas. Rasa lelah menguasainya, menahan marah ternyata menguras cukup banyak tenaganya. Sejak dulu dia bertengkar dengan Mitsunari, dia selalu menjadi pihak yang mengalah. Sampai sekarang pun, dia masih memilih untuk mengalah saja. Berdebat dengan laki-laki berambut perak itu tidak akan pernah habisnya. "Kau selalu jujur dengan kata-katamu, Mitsunari. Jika kau tidak suka, kau akan bilang tidak suka. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Hatimu begitu bersih, sebersih sorot matamu. Namun sayangnya, kau tidak memberi ruang sedikit pun untuk perasaan cinta dan kasih. Tidak heran jika sampai ajalmu nanti, hidupmu hanya dipenuhi perasaan benci dan dendam."

Shogun berbadan besar itu bersiap meninggalkan penjara. Langkahnya lalu terhenti sejenak di pintu teralis dan berkata tanpa membalik badan, "Ini sudah masuk bulan ke 5 sejak aku menangkapmu setelah perang Sekigahara. Aku mengurungmu di tempat gelap, tanpa seberkas cahaya apa pun yang menerangi ruangan ini. Matamu kututup demi tidak melihat hal-hal yang tidak perlu kau lihat, termasuk rusaknya tubuhmu termakan usia dan udara dingin. Aku berharap semua ini bisa memberikanmu pelajaran, namun rasanya tidak memberikan pengaruh apa pun padamu."

"Mau sekeras apa pun siksaanmu padaku, perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah, Ieyasu," balas Mitsunari dengan suaranya yang lirih. "Aku akan selalu membencimu…"

Pintu penjara tertutup dan dikunci. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Ieyasu berkata untuk terakhir kalinya, "Begitu pula perasaanku padamu, Mitsunari. Bahwa aku masih mencintaimu…"

-to be continue-


	2. Chapter 2

Langit senja berwarna jingga menjadi latar yang indah pertemuan para sahabat lama Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu. Hampir setengah tahun dia dilantik sebagai shogun, dia sedikit merindukan teman-temannya yang dulu pernah berjuang bersama di medan perang. Di teras balkon istana, dia tengah duduk bersama dengan Maeda Keiji dan Chosokabe Motochika. 3 cangkir teh disajikan bersama camilan manis khas Edo.

"Sudah setengah tahun kepemimpinanmu, Jepang mengalami perubahan dan kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Aku tidak henti-hentinya ingin berterima kasih kepadamu, Ieyasu. Sebagai teman, aku bangga atas pencapaianmu," kata Keiji.

"Bagaimana keadaan wilayah Kaga dan sekitarnya? Bagaimana pula kabar kakakmu dan istrinya?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Berkat kebijakanmu menghentikan peperangan antar daimyo, hidup mereka menjadi lebih damai sekarang. Anak-anak mereka sudah besar, bahkan salah satunya akan meneruskan klan Maeda di Kaga."

"Kabar yang sangat bagus, Keiji. Salamku untuk mereka sekeluarga. Kapan nanti ada waktu, aku sempatkan berkunjung ke sana."

"Kau sangat murah hati, Ieyasu. Aku tahu sedari dulu kau membawa misi perdamaian untuk negeri ini. Memang tidak mudah menjadi orang baik. Ada saja halangannya."

"Tanpa bantuan kalian, aku tidak bisa menjadi yang seperti sekarang. Ah, bagaimana denganmu, Motochika? Aku harap pajak perairan yang kuberlakukan sudah bisa memperbaiki kondisi wilayahmu di Shikoku."

Bajak Laut dari Barat itu tertawa dan menjawab, "Kau harus tahu hal yang sangat penting, Ieyasu. Perekonomian Jepang paling banyak bersumber dari laut. Pajak perairan yang kau berlakukan menunjang kehidupan para nelayan. Kapal-kapal mereka diperbaharui, peralatan mereka pun juga lebih modern sekarang. Makanya aku tidak segan-segan membawa banyak hasil laut ke istanamu."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Saikai no Oni. Berapa lama sudah kau berada di daratan? Kau tidak ingin buru-buru kembali ke lautan kan?"

"Aku malah ingin berlama-lama di daratan, Ieyasu. Wilayahmu ini termasuk salah satu yang ingin aku kunjungi. Musim semi memang enak dinikmati di daratan. Sayang rasanya jika harus buru-buru kembali ke lautan."

"Ke mana kau akan pergi setelah ini, Motochika?"

"Hmm…coba kupikirkan. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan ke Oshuu. Jujur kukatakan, aku rindu dengan Naga Bermata Satu itu. Beberapa kali aku menjanjikan pesta yang menarik di lautan."

"Hanya mengajak Dokuganryu? Kau tidak asyik, Motochika! Aku juga mau ikut!" protes Keiji.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengundangmu, Keiji!" balas Motochika terkekeh. "Aku pun ingin mengajakmu berlayar sekali lagi, Shogun-san. Barang kali masih tersisa dalam jiwamu semangat untuk bertarung denganku."

Ieyasu tertawa dan berkata, "Boleh juga. Setengah tahun aku menjabat sebagai Shogun, aku jarang terlibat dalam pertempuran seperti dulu. Oh, aku tahu! Motochika, singgahlah ke Kai dan temui Sanada Yukimura."

"Ah, kau benar. Si Anak Harimau dari Kai itu sekarang sudah dewasa. Melihat dia bertarung dengan 2 tombak apinya seperti memancingku untuk menantangnya. Selesai kunjunganku ke Oshuu, aku akan mampir ke Kai. Kusampaikan pesanmu padanya nanti, Ieyasu."

Pertemuan sore itu berakhir ketika matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat. Ieyasu tadinya hendak mengajak 2 sahabatnya ini makan malam bersamanya. Namun Keiji sudah ada janji dengan keluarga kakaknya untuk pulang sore ke Kaga. Motochika juga akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke wilayah Timur Jepang. Jarak dari Edo ke Oshuu cukup jauh, dia memilih melakukan perjalanan malam hari supaya bisa melihat pemandangan matahari terbit dari Oshuu.

"Ieyasu, aku ingin bertanya padamu sesuatu," kata Motochika ketika dia sedang bersiap keluar dari pintu istana. "Orang itu, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Hm? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Ieyasu tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Perang Sekigahara adalah bentuk keseriusan dari konflik kecil kalian. Isu yang kudengar, dia masih hidup. Karena yang kutahu, kau sudah melenyapkan klan Toyotomi dan pengikutnya. Juga sisa-sisa pasukan yang pernah tergabung di kubu barat. Untung saja saat itu aku memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri darinya sebelum peperangan di mulai, jadi aku selamat dari hukumanmu. Hahaha…"

Ieyasu mendengus tertawa mendengar kata-kata Motochika barusan. Dia menepuk bahu kekar pria berambut perak itu dan berkata, "Aku tahu kau tidak dendam padaku, Motochika. Aku hanya menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghiasi hidupnya dengan dendam dan kebencian. Aku tidak butuh orang-orang macam itu di pemerintahanku, di angkatan perangku, di istanaku, dan di sektor perekonomian negeri ini."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan dia, Ieyasu? Benarkah dia masih hidup?"

"Ya, dia masih hidup. Aku mengurungnya di penjara bawah tanah istanaku."

"Untuk apa kau membiarkannya hidup jika tetap mengurungnya seperti itu? Mengapa pula kau menyembunyikannya dari khalayak ramai?"

"Bisa dibilang ini adalah alasan pribadiku. Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran, Motochika."

"Berilah dia pelajaran dengan perbuatan. Tidak dengan mengurungnya terus menerus. Dia bisa mati bosan nanti."

"Biarkan saja dia mati seperti itu. Aku tidak berniat memberikan penghormatan apa pun jika nanti dia mati."

Motochika tertawa dan berkata, "Kau bicara begitu seperti bukan Tokugawa Ieyasu yang kukenal. Apa kau sengaja mendinginkan hatimu jika sudah menyangkut soal dia?"

"Benarkah? Hahaha…aku sudah tidak lagi punya hati untuknya. Karena semasa hidup, dia tidak memberikan hatinya padaku…"

-000-

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema di penjara bawah tanah itu membangunkan Ishida Mitsunari dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya tidak lagi kuat menarik rantai yang membelenggu tangan, kaki, dan lehernya. Langkah kaki yang didengarnya itu berhenti di depan pintu ruangannya. Dia sudah tidak mengenakan penutup mata. Cahaya obor yang remang membantunya melihat sosok Tokugawa Ieyasu masuk dan menghampirinya.

"Sipir penjaraku bilang kau hanya menghabiskan jatah makan 1 kali. Padahal aku sudah menyuruh pekerja dapurku mengirimmu jatah makan 4 kali. Kau tidak sayang pada tubuhmu yang semakin kurus, Mitsunari?" kata Ieyasu.

"Peduli apa kau dengan keadaanku, Ieyasu? Biarkan aku sendiri, pergilah dan uruslah negeri ini sesukamu," balas Mitsunari tanpa melihat padanya.

"Tentu saja aku peduli padamu. Bagaimana aku memberimu pelajaran jika kau mati sekarang? Aku ingin kau mati membawa bekal yang cukup untuk dibawa ke akhirat. Paling tidak, aku bisa memberikan sebuah pembelajaran berharga atas segala perbuatan jahatmu di muka bumi."

"Kau bicara begitu seakan kau bukanlah orang jahat!"

"Namun kau perlu tahu, Mitsunari. Aku telah membuang sisi jahatku jauh-jauh sejak aku memutuskan untuk menarik diri dari barisan Toyotomi. Kusisakan sifat jahatku sedikit untuk membalas perlakuanmu terhadapku."

Mitsunari menggeram marah dan bergerak maju. Rantai panjang dan berat itu menahan tubuh ringkihnya untuk menyerang Ieyasu. Shogun bermata cokelat itu melanjutkan, "Aku punya hadiah untukmu, Mitsunari. Bulan lalu aku pergi ke Osaka untuk mengosongkan istananya. Tak kusangka aku menemukan ini."

Ieyasu membawa kantung berbahan goni dan mengeluarkan 2 benda dari dalamnya. Benda yang pertama adalah sarung tangan besi milik Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Benda yang kedua adalah pedang milik Takenaka Hanbei. Melihat 2 benda itu dijatuhkan tepat di depan mata, Mitsunari mendadak histeris dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Tidak peduli rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tidak peduli kuatnya rantai yang membelenggunya, dia berusaha menggapai 2 benda kenangan itu dengan tangannya. Suara raungannya memekakkan telinga. Ieyasu bahkan sedikit terlonjak mendengar tiba-tiba Mitsunari berteriak seperti itu.

"Hideyoshi-sama….! Hanbei-sama…! Huaaaa…!" tangan kecilnya berhasil menggapai sarung tangan besi milik Hideyoshi. Sarung tangan itu dipeluknya erat sambil terus meraung dalam tangisnya. Setiap tetes air matanya terselingi permintaan maaf dan penyesalan. Mendadak dia kembali teringat dengan kejayaan Toyotomi, di mana dia menjadi orang yang sangat dipercaya oleh Hideyoshi. Tangan besar pemimpin klan Toyotomi itu pernah menepuk pundaknya, meletakkan sejumlah amanah untuk dia pikul sampai mati. Kemudian pedang milik Takenaka Hanbei diraihnya dan dicium beberapa kali. Dengan pedang ini, ahli strategi perang Toyotomi itu memberikan perintah dan arahan. Mitsunari tidak pernah kehilangan petunjuk selama menjabat sebagai pemimpin pasukan.

"Aku tidak mengerti…" gumam Ieyasu sambil melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di depan matanya. Dengan kasar, dia menarik pedang Hanbei yang dipegang oleh Mitsunari. Satu tangan lainnya kemudian menarik rantai yang mengikat leher Mitsunari. Dia menyeret paksa tubuh Mitsunari dan dibenturkan ke dinding penjara. Kedua tangannya yang diborgol dan diangkat ke atas kepalanya. Tanpa basa-basi, pedang Hanbei itu ditancapkan ke dua telapak tangannya hingga tembus ke dinding. Rasa sakit itu menguasainya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dia meronta dan merintih kesakitan. Tangannya yang ditusuk di dinding tidak lagi bisa digerakkan. Darah segar mengalir melewati pergelangan tangan sampai menetes ke kepala dan wajahnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti…" ucap Ieyasu sekali lagi sambil berjongkok di depan Mitsunari. Dia mencengkeram dagu lancip laki-laki itu dan memaksanya melihat padanya. Dia melanjutkan, "Kau bisa menangis juga rupanya, Mitsunari. Kau manis sekali jika sedang mengisak seperti ini. Bahkan mengalahkan manisnya seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum. Ah, aku jadi terhibur! Coba menangis lagi yang kencang!"

Ieyasu menekan semakin dalam pedang Hanbei di telapak tangan Mitsunari. Rasa sakit itu sudah tidak lagi bisa ditahan, Mitsunari hanya bisa menjerit. Dia berusaha menendang Ieyasu jauh dengan kakinya, namun pemberat borgol kakinya menyulitkan pergerakkannya.

Suara teriakan Mitsunari seperti membangkitkan hasrat di dalam diri Ieyasu. Hasrat ingin terus menyiksanya, membuatnya menderita, mengosongkan jiwanya sampai ke relung tulangnya. Keinginannya untuk mempermalukan Mitsunari begitu kuat, hingga tidak lagi bisa merasa peka. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, dia membuka paksa yukata lusuh Mitsunari. Seketika tubuhnya telanjangnya dilihat, Mitsunari merasa darahnya naik semua ke wajahnya. Dia membuang muka karena malu dan marah.

"Sialan! Kau jahat, Ieyasu! Penjahat macam kau tidak layak—"

BUAGH!

Pukulan keras mengenai wajah Mitsunari. Ieyasu memukulnya tidak dengan tinjunya, melainkan dengan sarung tangan besi Hideyoshi. Dia berkata, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara, hm? Aku tidak memberikan perintah apa pun padam kecuali membuatku terhibur."

"Tidak ada yang boleh memberiku perintah kecuali Hideyoshi-sama dan Hanbei-sama!" protes Mitsunari. Dia menatap galak Ieyasu dengan mata hijau kekuningannya.

"Mereka sudah mati, Mitsunari! Kau itu sudah tidak punya tuan! Yang sekarang berkuasa adalah aku, maka kau akan mendengarkan perintahku!"

BUAGH!

Sekali lagi Ieyasu memukul Mitsunari, kali ini diarahkan pada perutnya. Mitsunari terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya yang kering. Ieyasu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Mitsunari. Dia juga mendekatkan sarung tangan Hideyoshi kepadanya dan berkata, "Buat aku terhibur, Mitsunari. Shogun butuh hiburan supaya tidak bosan memerintah negeri ini. Kau satu-satunya hiburanku."

Bagian jari telunjuk sarung tangan besi itu diludahi 2 kali. Dengan kasar, dia mendorong masuk bagian itu ke mulut Mitsunari hingga laki-laki itu tersedak. "Jilat! Gunakan air liurmu untuk membasahinya!" perintah Ieyasu. "Bagaimana rasanya, hm? Menjilat bekas sarung tangan tuanmu yang sangat kau cintai itu. Kau tidak pernah membayangkan Hideyoshi-kou melakukan ini padamu kan?"

Ieyasu mendorong bagian jari sarung tangan itu terlalu dalam, Mitsunari tidak bisa melawan. Dia tersedak beberapa kali sampai memuntahkan cairan bening dan darah dari mulutnya. Ieyasu menarik sarung tangan besi itu keluar. Sejenak dia memperhatikan wajah Mitsunari yang memerah, sedikit pucat karena menahan sakit dan lelah. Dia lalu bergerak turun sampai ke pinggangnya. Masih memegang sarung tangan itu, dia menggunakan satu tangannya yang terbebas untuk membuka fundoshi Mitsunari.

"Ieyasu! Ieyasu, apa yang—"

Tidak sempat memprotes, Ieyasu keburu membuka paksa kedua kakinya sampai memperlihatkan 'milik' dan 'bagian belakang'nya. Dia tidak bisa melawan, rasa sakit di tangannya yang ditusuk di dinding semakin melemahkannya.

 _Ini sudah kelewatan_ , demikian katanya dalam hati…

Pemberat di kakinya menguntungkan Ieyasu. Shogun itu menyeringai melihat sebuah pemandangan indah di depan matanya. Tubuh Mitsunari kini terbuka untuknya. Sarung tangan yang sudah dibasahi dengan air liur Mitsunari kini diposisikan di depan 'bagian belakang'nya. Dia mendorong pelan, menekan-nekan ke lingkar dindingnya yang berdenyut. Antara ingin membiarkan benda besi itu masuk atau menolaknya.

"Ja—jauhkan dariku, Ieyasu! Kau mau apa?!" protes Mitsunari. Dia berusaha bergerak menjauh dari Ieyasu.

"Bukankah kau ingin segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Hideyoshi-kou itu tertanam baik-baik dalam dirimu? Aku sedang membantumu melakukannya. Coba tenangkan dirimu supaya ini bisa masuk."

"Tidak seperti ini! Hentikan, Ieyasu!"

"Jangan melawan, Mitsunari!"

"Hentikan—ah! Aah!"

Sedikit demi sedikit, ujung jari sarung tangan besi itu mulai masuk. Karena Mitsunari tidak bisa tenang, dia merasakan sakit luar biasa. Merasa sudah masuk sebagian, Ieyasu mendorongnya dengan paksa sampai menyentuh bagian terdalam Mitsunari. Laki-laki berambut perak itu terlonjak kaget, nafasnya tertahan dan dibuang tersengal. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

"Ie—yasu...!" sengalnya lirih.

"Aku memasukkannya cukup dalam. Bagaimana rasanya, Mitsunari?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Hnngh! Sakit…! Sakit, Ieyasu!"

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk membasahinya dengan baik? Kupikir karena sudah cukup basah, jadi aku bisa memasukkannya dengan mudah."

"Keluarkan! Keluarkan dariku, Ieyasu! Sakit!"

"Mengapa aku harus mengeluarkannya? Harusnya kau senang kan?"

Tidak ingin menunggu sampai Mitsunari tenang, Ieyasu menggerakkan sarung tangan itu maju dan mundur berkali-kali. Mitsunari berusaha merapatkan kedua kakinya, sekali lagi pemberat di borgolnya menyulitkan pergerakkannya. Dia semakin gelisah, teriakan dan rintihannya diselingi desahan. 'Milik'nya mulai berdenyut menegang, terlihat mencoba tegak berdiri. Cairan bening keluar dari sana sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sakit…sakit! Ieyasu! Kau iblis—ah!" desahan dan rintihan itu memenuhi kepala Ieyasu, dia semakin bersemangat dan terhibur.

"Benar, seperti itu, Mitsunari," katanya. "Jangan tahan suaramu. Biarkan rintihanmu menggema di dinding penjara yang gelap ini."

Mitsunari hanya bisa mendesah dan merintih. Ibu jari Ieyasu mengganjal di antara bibir tipisnya yang pucat. Ieyasu pun tampaknya tidak keberatan jika Mitsunari menggigit ibu jarinya. Dia tidak akan kesakitan, karena rasa sakitnya tidak melebihi apa yang dirasa oleh Mitsunari. Isak tangisnya terselip di sela desah dan rintihannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Mitsunari? Apakah kau menikmatinya? Coba bayangkan jika ini benar-benar tangan Hideyoshi-kou. Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakannya padamu? Bagaimana tanggapannya melihatmu seperti ini?"

"Uuurgh…hnnngh…! Sial…!" desah Mitsunari sambil menggerutu.

"Aku senang melihatmu tak berdaya seperti ini. Jauh berbeda dengan yang kulihat saat di medan perang. Apa yang membuatmu begitu kuat saat bertarung, Mitsunari? Besar tubuhmu bahkan tidak melebihiku. Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu begitu kuat?"

Tak ada jawaban yang jelas keluar dari mulut Mitsunari. Ieyasu melanjutkan, "Aku tahu! Karena kau punya rasa dendam dan benci padaku, itulah yang membuatmu kuat. Iya kan? Luar biasa! Jika aku membencimu, jika aku mendendam padamu, apa mungkin aku bisa jauh lebih kuat darimu?"

"Ah! Aargh! Ieyasu! Sakit! Lepaskan!"

"Menangislah, Mitsunari. Menangislah sampai kau tidak bisa lagi menangis, kuraslah air matamu sampai kering tak bersisa. Buat aku terhibur, buat Hideyoshi-kou dan Hanbei-donno terhibur."

"Oh tidak! Ieyasu! Pedangnya! Pedangnya mau lepas!"

Benar saja, pedang yang ditancap di telapak tangan Mitsunari tiba-tiba mengendur. Bilah besi itu bergoyang dan siap jatuh, namun Ieyasu seperti tidak mempedulikannya. Sorot mata Mitsunari menatapnya seperti memohon. "Berhenti, Ieyasu. Pedangnya mau lepas…!" katanya memelas.

Ieyasu berhenti bergerak. Dia menatap balik Mitsunari yang masih memohon padanya. Air matanya menggenang dan menetes dari mata hijau kekuningannya. Hidungnya berair, mulutnya kering karena terlalu banyak mendesah dan merintih. Dia lalu melihat ke pedang yang ditancap ke telapak tangan Mitsunari, lalu berpindah ke 'milik' Mitsunari yang berdenyut menegang. "Hmph…" dengusnya kemudian menarik lepas sarung tangan besi itu dari Mitsunari.

Shogun berbadan tegap itu berdiri dan menatap rendah kepada laki-laki yang terkapar di bawah sana. Dia mengangkat sarung tangan itu dan ditunjukkan kepadanya. "Ieyasu…" ucap Mitsunari lemah. "Berikan padaku, berikan sarung tangan itu padaku…"

PRAK!

Dengan satu genggaman kuat, sarung tangan besi itu hancur di tangan Ieyasu. Retakannya dibuang ke tanah. Sebelum Mitsunari protes lagi, Ieyasu kemudian menarik lepas pedang dari telapak tangannya. Pedang itu dipatahkan di pahanya dan dibuang jauh. Mitsunari kembali mengisak, hatinya hancur sebagaimana sarung tangan dan pedang yang dihancurkan Ieyasu. Tanpa berbicara apa pun, Shogun itu tiba-tiba menginjak pelan 'milik'nya yang menegang.

"Ah! Aah! Sakit, Ieyasu! Sakit!" pekiknya. Dia kembali menjerit ketika kaki Ieyasu menekan-nekan 'milik'nya. Rasa sakit itu menguasai tubuhnya. Suara desah dan rintihannya tidak bisa ditahan. Tak lama kemudian cairan putih kental keluar dari sana, terlontar sampai ke dada dan wajahnya. Nafasnya berat dan tersengal, wajahnya merona dan tidak bisa disembunyikan. Kedua tangannya sakit tidak bisa digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya yang lemah.

"Bunuh…" ucap Mitsunari lirih. "Bunuh aku, Ieyasu," kemudian dia mencoba merangkak mendekati kaki Shogun itu. Dengan kekuatan seadanya, melawan sakit yang merajainya, dia bergerak naik dan mencengkeram pelindung besi di paha Ieyasu sambil berkata memelas, "Bunuh aku, Ieyasu. Jika kematianku bisa memuaskanmu, maka bunuhlah aku! Tebas aku dengan pedangmu! Hantam kepalaku dengan tinjumu!"

Kesal mendengar kata-kata itu, Ieyasu menarik kasar borgol di leher Mitsunari hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Dia berseru marah, "Mati katamu, hah?! Bagaimana kau akan menebus kesalahanmu dengan kematian?"

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus hidup dipermalukan seperti ini!"

"Sepanjang hidupmu kau habiskan dengan terus membenciku dan memperlakukanku layaknya orang jahat! Kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya aku hidup seperti itu, Mitsunari!"

"Jika kau tidak mencuri satu-satunya cahaya dalam hidupku, aku pun tidak akan—"

"Diam! Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi soal tuan-tuanmu di masa lalu! Mereka sudah mati, mereka tidak akan ada lagi untukmu. Percuma kau menangis dan meraung padaku, mereka tidak akan kembali padamu, Mitsunari!"

Dikuasai amarahnya, Ieyasu membanting tubuh Mitsunari ke tanah. Dia melangkah keluar dari penjara dan menatapnya dari balik teralis besi. Dia berkata sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkannya, "Kau bukan siapa-siapa sekarang. Kau bukan lagi seorang jenderal. Kau bukan lagi komandan perang. Kau bukan lagi seorang prajurit. Kau bukan lagi seorang samurai. Kau tidak punya pengikut. Kau tidak punya istana. Kau tidak punya jabatan. Kau bukan siapa-siapa, bahkan kau bukan Ishida Mitsunari."

-to be continue-


	3. Chapter 3

Tidak sekali itu saja Tokugawa Ieyasu menyiksa dan mempermalukan Ishida Mitsunari di penjara bawah tanah. Shogun itu butuh hiburan, dia bisa mati bosan jika di istana ini tidak ada hiburan. Namun demikian, dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh tubuh kurus berkulit pucat itu dengan tangannya. Dia tahu, Mitsunari tidak haus akan sentuhan tangannya. Mitsunari tidak butuh cinta, tidak butuh kasih sayang, tidak butuh belaian sensual di kulitnya. Percuma saja, karena hatinya sudah penuh dengan dendam dan benci. Dihapus dengan kebaikan sedikit sekali pun, tidak akan ada habisnya.

Ieyasu tidak peduli apakah Mitsunari akan menampik atau menikmatinya. Hingga jiwa temaram itu berpisah dari raganya, Ieyasu akan terus mempermalukannya…

Penjara bawah tanah itu menjadi tempat paling tersembunyi di komplek Istana Edo. Mitsunari tidak lagi bisa membedakan siang dan malam. Jarak pandang matanya tidak bisa menembus kegelapannya. Dia hanya diberi makan dan minum, dimandikan, dan digantikan pakaian. Shogun hanya mengunjunginya jika dia sedang bosan dan ingin dihibur. Mitsunari sudah lelah menerima perlakuan ini. Tenaganya terkuras habis, suaranya semakin parau, matanya terlihat bengkak karena sering menangis dan kurang tidur.

"Hideyoshi-sama…Hanbei-sama...uuurgh…"

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar dari luar penjara. Mitsunari mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang diistirahatkan di atas kedua lututnya. Terlihat cahaya obor yang bergerak mendekati ruangannya. Bayangan seseorang memanggul senjata besar di pundaknya terpantul di dinding. Dia tidak perlu diberitahu siapa orangnya. Ketika cahaya obor mulai menerangi sekelilingnya, dia bisa melihat jelas pria berambut perak yang masuk ke penjara dan mendekatinya.

"Selamat siang, komandan perang kubu barat. Apa kabarmu?"

Mitsunari terperangah dan menjawab, "Chosokabe…"

Obor itu diangkat tinggi oleh Chosokabe Motochika supaya dia bisa melihat jelas laki-laki di depannya. Dia berkata, "Oh tidak, kau terlihat menyedihkan sekali, Komandan! Hey, Ieyasu. Kau sangat kasar memperlakukannya seperti ini."

Menyusul di belakangnya, Ieyasu datang juga membawa obor. Dia menatap dingin Mitsunari dan berkata, "Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran, Motochika. Di samping itu, aku butuh hiburan."

"Hiburan, eh? Lihatlah, Ieyasu. Wajah tampannya terkoyak. Tubuhnya semakin kurus. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dia dalam keadaan segar bugar. Dia kan pernah menjadi komandan pasukan kubu barat. Tampilannya seharusnya bisa lebih baik dari ini."

Ketika Motochika mengulurkan tangan hendak memegang wajah Mitsunari, laki-laki berambut perak itu menggeram dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Motochika. Bajak Laut itu tertawa dan berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti. Pelajaran macam apa yang sudah kau berikan padanya, Ieyasu? Kau terlalu kejam, kurasa. Apa kau berencana untuk mengurungnya terus sampai dia mati? Dia bisa berguna untukmu kan?"

Ieyasu ikut berdiri di samping Motochika dan berkata, "Aku hanya perlu orang berhati bersih untuk kujadikan bagian dari pemerintahanku."

Motochika tidak menyerah meraih dagu Mitsunari dalam cengkeramannya. Sekali dapat, dia langsung memaksa laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menatapnya. Gigi Mitsunari gemeretak menahan marah, tatapannya tajam dan galak. Melihatnya seperti ini, Motochika malah senang. Dia menyeringai dan berkata, "Malang sekali nasibmu, Komandan. Aku tidak sampai hati melihatmu seperti ini. Ieyasu kejam sekali ya? Kau pasti kesakitan karena disiksa terus olehnya."

"Diam! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" tukas Mitsunari marah.

Bajak Laut itu tertawa dan berkata, "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku rindu dengan sorot matamu yang bersih, Ishida. Sayang sekali konflik kecil di antara pasukan kubu barat menyebabkan aku memutuskan keluar dari barisanmu."

Dagu Mitsunari ditarik semakin dekat kepadanya dan dia melanjutkan, "Tidak asyik, bukan? Dikurung dalam kegelapan seperti ini dan disiksa sepanjang hidupmu. Oh, Shogun-san. Bisakah kau lebih berbaik hati padanya?"

"Percuma aku berbaik hati padanya. Dia tidak pernah menghargai apa yang kuberikan padanya. Makan, minum, tempat tinggal, pakaian, dan perlakuan baik dari para penjaga penjara, semuanya kuberikan. Tapi hatinya sudah keruh oleh rasa benci dan dendam. Sedikit pun ruang tak diberikannya untuk rasa cinta dan kasih," jawab Ieyasu.

"Kau dengar dia, Ishida? Ieyasu masih mencintaimu. Kau dibiarkan hidup supaya kau menyadarinya. Bukankah lebih baik kalian hidup berdamai? Perang sudah selesai. Kau mau apa lagi, hah?"

"Grr…! Kematian Hideyoshi-sama dan Hanbei-sama tidak akan bisa dibayar dengan kekalahanku atau matinya prajuritku di Sekigahara!" geram Mitsunari.

"Dendam ya? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu dibutakan oleh rasa dendam, Ishida. Apa yang kau harapkan dengan membalaskan dendammu? Jika kau bunuh Ieyasu di medan perang, apa itu bisa memuaskan hatimu? Bahkan jika kau mengorbankan jutaan orang, tuanmu tidak akan hidup kembali."

"Kau—!"

Motochika melepas cengkeramannya dari dagu Mitsunari dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh darinya. Dia lalu berbicara kepada Ieyasu, "Shogun-san, daripada kau mengurungnya seperti ini terus menerus, aku akan membawanya bersamaku."

Ieyasu terkejut mendengar Motochika mengatakan ini. Dia nyaris kehilangan kata-kata saat mendengarnya melanjutkan, "Kau bilang ingin memberinya pelajaran kan? Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Ieyasu. Izinkan aku, sebagai sahabatmu, memberimu nasehat yang mungkin bisa kau pertimbangkan mengenai Ishida."

"Katakan," jawab Shogun itu sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Jika kau ingin memberikan pelajaran, keluarkan dia dari sini. Suruh dia lihat bagaimana keadaan negeri yang kau pimpin sekarang. Karena tuannya gagal menyatukan Jepang di masa lalu, maka kau harus menunjukkan padanya keberhasilanmu. Dia perlu melihatnya, bahwa Jepang sekarang sedang masuk masa kejayaan yang baru. Era yang sekarang jauh lebih baik dari dulu. Inilah yang dimaksud pembelajaran, yaitu bagaimana dia menerima perubahan."

"Menerima…perubahan…" gumam Ieyasu sambil berpikir.

"Alasan pribadimu sebenarnya bukanlah ingin memberikan pelajaran. Tapi kau tidak ingin Ishida jauh-jauh darimu. Iya kan, Ieyasu?"

"Apa menurutmu dia mau menerima perubahan yang terjadi di luar sana, Motochika? Sampai sekarang dia masih terus meratapi kematian Hideyoshi-kou dan Hanbei-donno. Penjara yang gelap ini tidak bisa menyentaknya keluar dari kenyataan pahit. Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Berikan dia padaku, akan kubawa dia ke Shikoku."

"Kau yakin, Saikai no Oni? Mitsunari itu—"

"Kau percaya padaku kan, Ieyasu? Sebagai teman, aku yakin kau percaya padaku. Jika kau mengurungnya dalam kegelapan, hatinya akan semakin gelap. Jika kau memberinya cahaya, hatinya akan terang. Begitupula dengan pikirannya, akan terbuka semakin lebar."

Ieyasu melempar pandangan bertanya kepada Motochika. Usahanya menyadarkan Mitsunari tidak pernah berhasil sampai detik ini. Sejak mereka tergabung di dengan Toyotomi, Mitsunari selalu berseberangan dengannya. Namun demikian, ada kalanya mereka bisa satu jalan pemikiran. Ieyasu sebenarnya merindukan masa kebersamaannya dengan Mitsunari. Dia berharap setelah perang Sekigahara bisa membujuk orang terkasihnya itu kembali berdamai padanya.

Mitsunari menolaknya, menolak kebaikan hatinya, menolak cinta dan kasihnya…

Dendam dan benci itu mengeruhkan hatinya yang bersih…

Demikian pula dengan sorot matanya…

Setelah menimbang cukup lama, Ieyasu kemudian berkata, "Aku percaya padamu, Motochika."

"Bagus!" balas Motochika bersemangat. "Itu artinya kau setuju jika Ishida kubawa bersamaku ke Shikoku. Ingatlah, Ieyasu. Sekarang kau telah menjadi Shogun. Banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Pikiranmu tidak boleh terpecah hanya karena persoalan sepele macam ini."

Iblis Penguasa Lautan itu mengayun jangkar besarnya dan diarahkan ke rantai-rantai yang membelenggu tubuh Mitsunari. Sekali ayun, rantai-rantai itu terlepas dari dinding. Mitsunari sekarang terbebas. Tubuh ringkihnya dicoba digerakkan. Dia menatap kedua tangannya yang terluka, dia meraba lehernya yang sakit karena diborgol cukup lama. Bola besi pemberat di kakinya juga dilepas oleh Motochika dengan jangkarnya. Pria bermata satu itu berlutut satu kaki mendekatinya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan berkata, "Ikutlah denganku, Ishida. Dunia di luar sana begitu indah. Kau harus melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri."

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Mitsunari. "Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu, aku tidak butuh pertolongan siapa pun! Lebih baik aku mati di sini!"

"Menurutmu kematianmu bisa membahagiakan tuanmu yang sudah mendahuluimu, hah? Nyawa barang seorang pun tidak akan bisa membangkitkannya lagi. Kematianmu tidak akan berarti apa-apa, Ishida. Kau bisa membuat segalanya lebih baik dengan tetap hidup."

"Cih! Semua orang bicara seperti itu padaku! Tidak terkecuali kau, dan Shogun sombong yang berdiri di belakangmu!"

"Atau mungkin kau juga sudah menaruh perasaan terlalu dalam kepada Shogun sombong itu?"

"Aku membencinya! Aku sungguh—"

"Ya ya, aku tahu itu," kata Motochika sambil membelai kepala Mitsunari. "Tanpa kau berteriak, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Ieyasu juga mengetahuinya."

"Tapi dia tidak pernah mau mengerti!" balas Mitsunari sambil bergerak menjauhinya. Dia mencengkeram kepalanya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Dia melanjutkan, "Dia tidak mau mengerti perasaanku. Dia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Aku dipermalukan, dilecehkan, disiksa sampai tak ada lagi tenaga tersisa di tubuhku. Aku tidak lagi utuh, Chosokabe! Percuma kau bawa aku dengan kapal besarmu, karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untukmu!"

"Kita tidak akan tahu jika kita tidak mencobanya, Ishida. Mulai sekarang, kau sudah bebas. Kau akan meninggalkan penjara ini dan ikut denganku berlayar."

Mitsunari sudah tidak bisa lagi melawan. Dia menggerutu kesal karena tidak ada lagi pilihan yang bisa diambilnya. Ieyasu pun kembali menegaskan padanya, "Jika kau tidak mau tinggal di sini, ikutlah dengan Motochika. Karena aku tidak akan memberikan pilihan apa pun lagi padamu, Mitsunari."

Motochika melepas jaket ungunya dan dipakaikan ke tubuh Mitsunari. Dia dan Ieyasu kemudian melangkah keluar dari penjara. Ieyasu melempar pandangan dingin padanya, menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti mereka keluar. Dipenuhi rasa bimbang, Mitsunari masih enggan melangkahkah kakinya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah, tenaganya tidak ada yang tersisa. Dia harus mengambil keputusan dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Hideyoshi-sama…izinkan saya…" gumamnya kemudian sambil melangkah keluar dari balik penjara yang gelap itu. Tanah yang ditapakinya terasa dingin di telapak kakinya. Dia berjalan di belakang Ieyasu dan Motochika. Mereka menapaki tangga naik ke permukaan. Cahaya matahari yang terang mulai terlihat, Mitsunari menghalau silau cahayanya dengan satu tangannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mitsunari kembali menghirup udara segar dan merasakan terik sinar matahari mengenai kulitnya. Matanya sakit karena tidak kuat menahan silau sinar matahari. Dia kemudian melihat Ieyasu dan Motochika membalik badan menghadap padanya. Mereka tengah menanti keputusan yang diambil olehnya. Sekali lagi dia menimbang dalam pikirannya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apakan pilihannya sudah tepat. Terus terang dia tidak berani memilih karena dia terbiasa diarahkan. Kedua tangannya bertautan di depan perutnya. Sorot matanya meredup dan terlihat bimbang.

"Mitsunari, ini adalah hari kebebasanmu. Aku sudah tidak lagi bertanggung jawab atas kehidupanmu," kata Ieyasu menegaskan. "Motochika akan menjadi tuanmu selanjutnya. Dia adalah sahabatku, orang yang sangat baik dan banyak membantuku dalam pemerintahanku."

Motochika lalu mendekatinya dan meletakkan tangan di bahunya. Dia menengadah, mata hijau kekuningannya bertemu dengan mata biru Bajak Laut itu. "Shogun sudah menyatakan demikian, itu artinya dia mengizinkanmu untuk ikut denganku."

Mitsunari menunduk dan mendengus marah. Dia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain selagi mendengarkan Motochika melanjutkan, "Tapi akan menjadi masalah jika suatu hari kalian dipertemukan kembali. Aku perlu melakukan sesuatu sebelum membawamu pergi. Na, Ieyasu. Aku punya permintaan istimewa padamu."

Ieyasu menjawab, "Sebutkan permintaanmu, Saikai no Oni."

"Aku akan menghapus identitas Ishida Mitsunari selamanya. Dia akan memulai hidupnya dari awal. Jika suatu hari nanti dia bertemu lagi denganmu, dia bukanlah Ishida Mitsunari yang kau kenal."

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini, Motochika?"

"Kau harus melupakannya, aku pun akan menyuruhnya melupakanmu. Yang belajar bukan hanya Ishida, tapi juga kau, Shogun-san."

Shogun bermata cokelat itu seperti mendapat hantaman keras di kepala dan dadanya. Dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini akhirnya. Dia akan benar-benar berpisah dengan Mitsunari seutuhnya. Entah kapan lagi mereka akan dipertemukan. Jika waktunya tiba, mereka tidak akan saling kenal lagi. Motochika akan mengubah identitas Mitsunari. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya dan dia menjawab, "Aku izinkan, Motochika. Ini lebih baik."

"Siapkan dirimu untuk tidak lagi mengenal dia sebagai Ishida Mitsunari, sebagai orang yang pernah berjuang bersama-sama denganmu, sebagai orang yang telah menoreh luka di hatimu, sebagai orang yang pernah kau cintai," kata Motochika menegaskan. "Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Perlahan tapi pasti, kalian berdua bisa melakukannya."

Ieyasu tertawa getir dan berkata, "Kau sahabatku, juga memperlakukanku sangat kejam, Motochika."

"Cukup adil, bukan? Karena kau sudah memperlakukan Ishida dengan tidak adil. Ini pembelajaran untuk kalian berdua. Tak akan ada lagi ikatan di antara kalian. Na, Ishida. Saatnya kita pergi. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Shogun."

Motochika merangkul pundak Ishida dan mengajaknya membalik badan membelakangi Ieyasu. Shogun itu meredupkan sorot matanya, memandang sahabat dan mantan sahabatnya bersiap pergi meninggalkannya. Dadanya terasa sesak, perasaannya bergejolak. Dia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya, melihat kedua orang itu melangkah menjauhinya.

"Motochika!" serunya kemudian. Dia mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Motochika membalik badan, tapi tidak dengan Mitsunari yang masih memunggunginya. Selagi Bajak Laut itu menatap dan mendengarnya, dia meneruskan, "Jika kau berniat mengganti namanya, panggillah dia dengan nama Sakichi."

"Sakichi? Mengapa harus nama itu?" tanya Motochika tidak mengerti.

"Dia yang akan menjelaskannya padamu, Saikai no Oni. Pesanku padamu, jaga dia baik-baik. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi memberikan apa pun padanya. Aku tidak akan tahu masa depannya nanti seperti apa. Aku sudah memberikan apa yang kupunya untuknya. Aku harap kau bisa memenuhi apa yang kurang dariku. Kedua tanganku takkan bisa menjangkaunya lagi, suaraku tidak akan mencapai telinganya lagi, hatiku tidak akan bisa memberinya cinta dan kasih."

"Ieyasu…"

"Aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Maka itu jaga dia baik-baik. Sampai nanti kita bertemu lagi, aku berharap bisa melihatnya tampil sebagai manusia yang baru…"

Tak disangka ada sekumpulan air mata memenuhi kelopak mata Ieyasu. Dia bersusah payah menahannya supaya tidak menetes keluar dari sudut matanya. Dia lantas membalik badan dan bersiap kembali ke istananya.

"Na, Ishida. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan sebelum kau berpisah dengan Ieyasu?" tanya Motochika kepada Mitsunari. "Katakan sesuatu selagi kau masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Ungkapkan apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan. Setelah ini, kalian tidak akan terhubung lagi."

Laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya menunduk, dia menarik jaket ungu milik Motochika dan merapatkannya di depan dada. Bibir tipisnya dikulum, seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang tertahan. "Ieyasu…" katanya kemudian terdengar lirih. "Aku telah menerima segala perlakuanmu padaku. Segala yang baik akan kusyukuri, segala yang buruk kujadikan pelajaran. Aku akan menjadi orang yang baru dan menjalani kehidupanku yang baru. Namun kau harus tahu satu hal. Meski kita tidak lagi bertatap muka, meski suara kita tidak saling memanggil, meski hubungan kita telah terputus, perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah padamu."

Badan kecil laki-laki berambut perak itu berbalik dan melihat Ieyasu memunggunginya. Air matanya tak terbendung, emosinya memuncak, dadanya terasa mau pecah. Bibir tipisnya yang gemetar itu mengucapkan kalimat yang akan terus diingat oleh Ieyasu meski nanti mereka tidak lagi saling kenal.

Sebagai akhir dari hubungan mereka…

Sebagai akhir dari cerita mereka…

"Bahwa aku masih mencintaimu…"

-the end-

* * *

A/N : terima kasih sudah mampir di fanfic ini. shipper ieyasu/mitsunari, mari merapat dan silakan membaca. Boleh banget lho mampir ke kolom review untuk komentar, saran, dan kritik.

Oia, ini fanfic punya rating R21 ya. Banyak adegan rape dan violence. Kalo gak kuat, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca. Dan yang gak suka, plis jangan kirim flame. Terima kasih ya…


End file.
